In order to reduce the size of circuits, circuit components may be reduced in size in order to fit the circuit on an integrated circuit. This can result in inaccurate component values for the circuit. For example, the resistance values of integrated resistors may not be not as accurate as resistance values of external resistors in which the resistance can be more accurately selected for desired circuit performance. However, this defeats the purpose of trying to reduce the size of the circuit by integrating the components.